Pumpchkin
Pumpchkin is a regular player of MovieStarPlanet (US). She is a Level 25 (Legendary Movie Star) VIP, Judge, but not a Celeb due to the fact that she only friends her very top supporters. Also, she is the highest level on the American MSP.She used to be a bully. She used to be in a relationship with Donnie C but they have split up because a user on MSP named Pink Money made them fight. Being the highest level on the American MSP, she is quite a common topic amongst players. Her backup account is pumpi and her her private is Pumpi Pie <3. Her Youtube is foreverdeen16 (not validated) and msp_pumpchkin. She also has a twitter account called msp_pumpchkin. Rumors A lot of rumors have been spread about Pumpchkin. One major rumor is that her dad is the creator of MovieStarPlanet, which is extremely false and she has denied this herself multiple times. Another rumor is that she is a hacker, which is also not true Allegations *Some assume Pump used a hacking service to attain fortune. *Pump only uses Vivi Giovanni to prove that she's against bullying some say *Pump has been said to have dated two users at once. Some believe that other than DonnieC, Pump was using Riley@SaHs as a second boyfriend and calling him a "fourth" on her other account. *Since Porter is almost a synonym for modern time 'slavery', many connect Pumps name for her fans with Slaves, as if they work for her to get the glory. Pump struck back in a recent artbook saying that Porters carry luggage and are paid, and 'porter' is only a nickname for supporter. (Pump also said some time ago that there was a specific member who dubbed the name 'Porter', and that she made a "special" artbook dedicated to her. However, this "special artbook cannot be found) *Some who did not know that TanaMan' was her brother dubbed Pump a cheater for having two boyfriends, assuming that Tana was one. *Some also think that Pump and her Porters are in competition with MyBeau, after ViviGiovanni said "Beau, keep that spot warm for me on the first page". Many don't believe that Vivers deserves this placement, but Pump is constantly brought up during her battles due to her being apart of her Team. Both Pump and MyBeau are great moviestars, and are neck in neck when it comes to money. However, MyBeau is never in the center of the spotlight when it comes to fame. *No one knows for sure why DonnieC and Pump split, but many believe it has to do with a user named PinkMoney. This is under questioning. Popularity and Hate Pumpchkin's name doesn't even need to be auto-corrected on Google anymore. She's always the talk of MSP, and even on other websites such as ChitChatCity.com. Since Pumpchkin has the highest highscorer on the USA MSP, therefore is without a doubt the most popular. She has gained attention from the other countries in the MSP community as well. However, not many people believe that Pump achieved her status by honest means. Many think that Pump utilizes a hacking service that serves as a level booster, in order to obtain over'35,500,000'. However, Pump remains "loyal" to her Porters and frequently creates artbooks that express her support for them. Some think has responded to hate on YouTube videos with her back-up, Pumpi, which has been proven through five different YouTube videos. However, she denies these bullying accusations and claims that the video posters are bullies themselves. Pump is constantly in the midst of hate, and turns to the Porter community for support. However, many users have turned their backs on Pump, reasoning that her fame is getting to her head. In late 2012, Pump responded back to general bullies by saying: "HATERS ARE PUMP OBSESSED REJECTS. #RECORDIT GOOD NIGHT LOSERS! Also, in early 2013, Pump responded to a MSP video stating: "YOU DUM B'! YOU CLAIM MORE PEOPLE HATE ME THAN LIKE ME RIGHT? It has also been documented that Pumpchkin spoke badly about non-porter's parents and home lives, however there has been no solid evidence that this has been said. Pump has lost friends during her rise to fame, but has gained many eleven-year-old Porters along the way. Many complain that Pump is being set as an idol on MSP and does not deserve it due to her responses at taunts. Some have taken to off site blogs to spread the latest dirt on Pump and her friends. Due to her popularity, most of this users online life is ever private. Everything from latest breakups to opposers have been on display. However, Pump seems to move on from her sad-songed artbooks and "bullying problems", and is always using the website. Artbooks, Looks and Movies Pumpchkin has made a lot of artbooks, looks and movies. Her artbooks are often made for special occassions, to announce something, or give thanks to her fans. Most of her artbooks earn the front page of the artbook highscores every week. Many times, if the actual highscorer is anti-Pump or apart of another team, they will make a comment about Pump's not being on top. However it is true that at least 2/3 of Pump's artbooks consist of responses to non-porters or bullying, which aggravates many non-porters, since non-porters are not necessarily Anti-Pump. About once every five days, Pump will post an AB featuring her avatar crying, or standing with a friend, along with a sad song, discussing the fragile topic of cyber bullying. The rest of Pump's 1/3 is about her latest friend or boyfriend anniversary. *Her movies are also very popular, her most popular being actually earning the most starcoins on the highscores for movies. Pump's shorter one episode "Random. My Brother is a Turtle!" Has reached number one in all time greatest earning movies at over half a million. (Highscores list). She is very famous for making the 3 series: 'Mother In Law NightMare', 'Pink Tear Drops', and 'Beautiful Betrayal'. She also has new series called Deceptive', has 22 episodes released and has completed airing. Pump frequently posts movies to discuss an MSP topic (such as "She is NOT Me" which discusses ViviGiovanni.) but almost never a cause outside of bullying. All of her movies feature only her Porter family. However, Pump is strongly against Short Movie films and has publicly bashed their existence. *Pumpchkin also makes a lot of looks, all of which get popular very easily. Her most popular is the look with most loves on the highscore board for looks and her other look with the most purchases. Pump and her Porter Girls created, a collection "Porter Boys" that match each color or style of her guy friends, and also Dream Team- girls fashions. They are all looks. Pump's looks are worn by most people on MSP, and some accuse other famous non-porters for buying her looks. Trivia *Pumpchkin has a lot of videos made about her. These are unfortunately hate videos, she replies to them with her back up. *Pump has been accused of bashing non-porters and also "forumers" (after being attacked by Dr.Emo) *Pumpchkins profile once had over 600,000 views, but was later reset back to zero for a unknown reason. *Pumpchkin passed on the highscores twice. First she was passed by Short movies'' and then later passed by doodlebop321 due to a glitch. *Pumpchkin once dated 2 guys at same time and didn't care maybe that's reason why she dating again and Donnie and her spilt. *Pump had been hacked twice. By Anonymous and again by an unknown user. *She is known to have the most hate or following accounts in her name on Moviestarplanet. *Her fans or following are called "Porters" *Pump is frequently a topic of hate or support throughout the MSP community *Pumpchkin's real name is Carolyn - documented. *It has been shown numerous times that you will only be accepted as a boyfriend/girlfriend or friend or best friend of any kind by one of Pump's "Porter family" (TanaMan', Kylie.Kardash, CuteStuff., ViviGiovanni, Riley@SaHs, etc.) if you are a "True Pump Porter". *Pump constantly shares that she is against cyber bullying, however no reports have been shown of her standing up for anyone outside of her "Porter family" and most of her artbooks on bullying are about herself or Vivi Giovanni. *Pump is related to TanaMan' (brother) *She has stated that she is White (with a tan) but accepts all races *Pump may be bisexual or bi-curious (as seen in a short questionnaire series on her "Pumpi" account when asked "Would you have a serious relationship with another girl"). However , she also stated that she would do it "for fun". Gallery PumpchkinsPage.png|Pumpchkins Profile PumpchkinsBio.png|Pumpchkins Biography PumpchkinsAwards.png|Pumpchkins Awards Page Category:VIP Category:Level 25 Category:Judge Category:US